Ninja Rap
thumb Ninja Rap es una canción interpretada por Vanilla Ice, que aparece en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) y la banda sonora de esa película. Según una entrevista, a Vanilla Ice se le solicitó que creara una canción de rap para esta película. presentó un guión y se le dijo "Make it Ice". Dentro de la continuidad interna de película, se muestra como si la canción fuera improvisada por el personaje de Vanilla Ice cuando la batalla de las Tortugas Ninja contra Tokka y Rahzar se traslada hasta un club nocturno donde él estaba cantando. Letra Yo! It's the green machine Gonna rock the town without bein' seen Have you ever seen a turtle get down? Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound Yeah, everybody let's move Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove Gonna rock, and roll this place With the power of the Ninja Turtle bass Iceman, ya know I'm not playin'- Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin': Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go! Lyrics, fill in the gap Drop that bass and get the Ninja Rap Feel it, if you know what I mean Give it up for those heroes in green Just flowin, smooth with the power Kickin' it up, hour after hour Cause in this life there's only one winner You better aim good so you can hit the center In it to win it, with a team of four Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the: Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go! Villains, you better run and hide Because one day you might not slide Choose your weapon but don't slip Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked With the Miami drop that you like a lot Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in You better check your level The power of the Ninja is strong—Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold. Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go! Versión TMNT Movie II: The Secret of the Ooze Well, it looks kinda weird, But it's plain t'be seen, The bad guys wear black And the good guys be green! Yeah, they play kind funky, Like my main man Spunky, They pump up the jam, And the bad guys be spam! Ninja Rap! Ninja Rap! Curiosidades *La versión álbum de Ninja Rap tiene un tempo más alto que la versión incluida en la película. *La canción se convirtió en un favorito de los fans del dúo Insane Clown Posse, cuyos fans a veces se refieren a sí mismos como "Ninjas" (a diferencia del término más común, Juggalo). En 2007, el nuevo álbum de Vanilla Ice, Platinum Underground, presentó una canción titulada Ninja Rap 2, cuya letra hace referencia al fandom de Insane Clown Posse, en lugar de las Tortugas Ninja. *Se utilizó una nueva versión de esta canción en el comercial de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Macaroni and Cheese de Kraft Foods en 2014.YouTube - Vanilla Ice - Go Ninja, Go Kraft Mac & Cheese commercial *Mikey canta "Go ninja, go ninja, go!" en el episodio 29 de la serie animada de 2012, cuando encuentra un contenedor de mutágeno. *La letra "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" se puede escuchar incluida en el tema de cierre para la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Vídeos Archivo:Vanilla Ice - "Ninja Rap" (Official Music Video) Referencias en:Ninja Rap Categoría:Canciones